


Not My Style

by PennedByLynn



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Bromance, Canon Compliant, For the most part, Friendship, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Prompt Fill, Shopping, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28617264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PennedByLynn/pseuds/PennedByLynn
Summary: Some light-hearted Hawk & Tory interaction because I didn't get enough of it in Season 3. Not a relationship fic, just some bro-time between two badass Cobras before everything goes to hell. Featuring the potential origins of that incredible skeleton hoodie.
Relationships: Eli "Hawk" Moskowitz & Tory Nichols
Comments: 16
Kudos: 42





	Not My Style

“Ugh, I’m starving. Why did we park all the way at the other end of the mall if we came here to grab lunch?” Tory checked the time on her phone again. She was grateful her neighbor from across the complex was free on Saturdays to watch her little brother and check in on her mom. She didn’t have much time, though, before Sky would have to leave for work.

“They don’t have motorcycle spots near the food court,” Hawk replied, stating the obvious. “I just got that bike detailed. I don’t need some asshole messing with it because he couldn’t park his pickup truck in the space.”

Tory rolled her eyes. It still didn’t explain why Mikey had parked his car in the same lot. But then, the power dynamic had certainly shifted in her time away from the dojo. Hawk was the clear ringleader these days, especially after his brutal take down of Kyler’s friend.

The mall was packed. Unsurprising for a weekend afternoon but she wasn’t used to the swarms of people. How long had it been since she’d gone out, just for fun? Her world seemed so small these days. But maybe being back at Cobra Kai would help change that.

Hawk stopped in his tracks, slapping Edwin on the chest. “Let’s duck into Tillys. Those limited edition Vans were supposed to drop this week. My allowance is burning a hole in my pocket.”

They made their way into the store, Fall Out Boy blasting through the speakers.

Hawk picked up one of the display shoes, tossing it over to Dieter. “Damn I think I liked these better online. The colors are all faded. Maybe I should hold out for the new Converse collection.”

“Please do not touch the merchandise. We’ll be happy to pull your size if you’d like to try on any of the pairs,” called a nearby employee, clearly suspicious of the group of boys.

“Won’t happen again,” Hawk replied, plastering on a smarmy grin. He almost threw the shoe at that prick’s head but he couldn’t keep getting banned from stores at this mall. Especially not one he still shopped at.

Giving up on the Vans, he made his way through the men’s section. Dieter and Mikey stayed by the shoe section, rearranging the display anytime the employee’s back was turned. Hawk was looking through the racks, grabbing a few long sleeve shirts, when he noticed Tory across the store.

She was holding up a black pullover with a white skeleton outline drawn on. It reminded him of Miguel’s Halloween costume from last year. He wondered if Tory knew about that.

“That’s badass!” He commented, walking over to bump her shoulder in approval. “Total Cobra Kai material. You going to get it?”

Tory continued examining the sweatshirt, eyes dropping to the tag at the end of the sleeve, before placing it back on the rack. “Nah, not really my style anyways.”

Oh. Hawk had been here before, when shopping with Miguel. Even now, those two had so much more in common than they were willing to admit.

“Why don’t we go check out the back of the store?” Hawk asked, nodding his head. “They hide all the cool shit back there anyways.”

Tory followed his gaze to the messy racks of sales clothes, features hardening. “I’m not really in the shopping mood today anyways. I’m heading to the food court. Come meet me when you’re done accessorizing.”

Hawk’s brow wrinkled in confusion. What the hell had he done wrong? He and Miguel had always made some sick discoveries in the sales section. It’s not like you needed money to have style.

He took one last look at the skeleton pullover before tossing his own shirts on a nearby display shelf, not bothering to hang them back up.

“I’m starving, let's go!” He yelled as he walked towards the exit, ignoring the glares of the same disgruntled employee. “Last one one to the food court is buying me Powerade for tomorrow’s practice.”

____________________________________________________________________________

Tory stood on the porch step for a moment, examining the impressive two story house in front of her. No wonder Hawk could just buy a street bike on a whim. What the hell did his parents do for a living?

She rang the doorbell and rocked back on her heels.

Hawk answered the door, eyes wide with surprise. “You’re early. I thought everyone was coming over at 2.”

“My shift ended early and if I took the bus home first, I never would’ve made it here. Is that cool?” Maybe she should’ve texted first. But any free time spent out of the apartment still seemed like a luxury and she didn’t want to waste it sitting in the crowded McDonald’s down the street.

“Yeah, of course. Come on in,” he replied, backing away so she could walk through the doorway. “You want a soda or anything?”

“Nah, I’m good.” Tory’s eyes roamed over the pale grey interior and chrome accents. The flash of Hawk’s red hair seemed wildly out of place. “So this is the infamous Moskowitz pad huh?”

“Oh shit, I always forgot you joined Cobra Kai late. We used to have movie nights here all the time. But yep, this is home sweet home.” He stretched his arms out wide before shoving them back in the pockets of his black and white joggers.

Tory nodded, continuing to look around. Her gaze fell on a family portrait. It took her a minute to realize the young boy with sandy hair was Hawk. It was hard to reconcile the hunched shoulders and timid smile with the bravado-filled teen she knew.

Noticing where Tory’s attention was lingering, Hawk cleared his throat behind her. “Might as well head up to my room. My mom will be home any minute and we’ll never get another word in edgewise if she finds us hanging out on the couch.”

Tory raised an eyebrow, “Won’t it be worse if she finds the two of us holed up in your bedroom?”

“What, no, why would she -” Hawk cut himself off, eyes darting across the hallway. He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly before clearing his throat and continuing, “My mom’s cool, she’s never had any of those dumbass open-door rules. She knows better than to cramp the Hawk’s style.”

“Right…” Tory replied. Her eyes narrowed suspiciously as she watched the boy’s attempt at recovery.

“I hope that’s not what you came over here early for. I know everyone wants a piece of this but Miguel’s still my bro. Gotta stick to the code and all that.” Hawk’s face pulled into a cocky smirk.

“Dude, shut the hell up.” Tory rolled her eyes as she shoved his chest.

Hawk snickered as he headed up the staircase, two steps at a time. He headed inside the first door on the left, leaving the door open for Tory to follow.

She stood in the doorway for a minute. His walls seemed oddly bare, though she noticed a newspaper clipping describing last year’s All Valley Tournament pinned to the bulletin board above his desk.

“What’s going on over there?” asked Tory, nodding to the haphazard collection of packages in his surprisingly tidy room.

“Pro Tip: don’t online shop after polishing off a six-pack,” he replied as he sat on the edge of his bed.

“You have an addiction.”

“It’s called being committed. Gotta rep the brand, ya know?”

They hung out for a bit, Tory settling into the gaming chair near his desk, Hawk on his bed.

Hawk had missed this. Sure, the bikes were badass and yeah, there was a part of him that thrived off the chaos that followed anytime he and his fellow Cobras went out. But it wasn’t the same as when Miguel would come over just to chill.

His Xbox was beginning to collect dust in the corner of the room. Upset as he was at his former friend, there was a part of him that missed the way things used to be too. Miguel would see the light eventually, Hawk would make sure of it.

Tory was telling him about this wild night out that she’d spent with Aisha when the doorbell rang.

“That’s probably Mitch.” Hawk said as he jumped off the bed.

Tory nodded as he left, eyes drifting back to the pile of packages in the corner of his room. Curiosity got the best of her as she sifted through the cling-wrapped packages. There was a lot of yellow and red, and even one sweatshirt with a giant hawk printed on the back. _Committed indeed_ , she thought.

One package in particular jumped out at her though.

It was a skeleton hoodie, remarkably similar to the one she’d been eyeing at Tillys a couple weeks before. Even stranger, it was a women’s cropped hoodie in her size. Her eyes flicked back to the open doorway in confusion.

Hawk pounded back up the steps. Popping his head in the bedroom door, he said, “Edwin’s here. Apparently Mitch is ditching us at the last minute. Pussy,” he said rolling his eyes.

“Your drunk self has pretty good taste,” she commented, still holding a couple of the packages.

He leaned against the door jam with a smile on his face, “Psh, I always have good taste.”

“Do you always order wrong sizes?” she asked. She wasn’t some charity case. She didn’t need a handout and she wasn’t interested in being in anyone’s debt. Tory had seen the way he’d tried to act like he wanted to shop in the sales section at the mall. She could take care of herself.

“Whatever, I told you I was drunk. Maybe one of these days I’ll get around to returning that stuff but who cares.” Hawk sounded annoyed as he pushed off the door frame. When Tory turned back to look at the pile of clothes, she missed the way his composure dropped for a split second, eyes darting back and forth. “We’ve got to get our asses to Ventura before rush hour kicks in. Kyler’s meeting us there, right?”

“Yeah he said something about picking up Mikey. Or maybe it was Dieter, I can’t remember. Hey, mind if I borrow one of these jackets?” she asked, turning back to face him.

“Take whatever you want,” Hawk waved his hand as he combed through his backpack, double checking that he had all the necessary supplies.

He turned around in time to see Tory taking the skeleton hoodie out of the plastic and carefully placing it in her own bag. He smirked for a moment before heading down the stairs, Tory close behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Magicknightblue over on tumblr had this awesome idea about Tory getting the hoodie from Hawk and I took it and ran with it. It's a little different than the original prompt but this is just where the muse went. Next season is going to be rough with these style icons pitted against each other but for now I just wanted to write something fun for them.


End file.
